


Animus

by cuddlesome



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Jakku, Other, Symbiotic Relationship, Vore, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: Rey's isolation on Jakku is alleviated, not by her parents, but by a parasitic monster.





	Animus

**Author's Note:**

> Rey and Kylo's personalities are blended somewhat with Eddie's and the symbiote's, hence the affection and familiarity between them. It operates under the assumption they've been bonded for a while.

“Rey,” Kylo whispers as he slips over where her hip meets her belly where he knows she’s ticklish.

Rey wakes at once, jolting up in bed. She swats at Kylo and is rewarded with nothing but a wet slap as her palm meets the gelatinous form. She curls her hand into a fist, squeezing the black ooze until it slips between her fingers. The slime of the symbiote solidifies for a fraction of a second into something like a hand that squeezes hers back.

“It’s the middle of the night, you useless blob,” she bites out.

Oblivious to or more likely uncaring about her irritation, Kylo only rumbles her name in response. Teeth that come down to scissor-points and a lolling tongue prickle and drip against her neck. His voice is thick and dark and sweet, like warm syrup pouring into the sulci of her brain.

“Let’s go out,” he says.

“It’s the middle of the night,” she repeats. “My… our body needs to rest.”

Rey still isn't used to sharing ownership of her body with this creature. He’s more than comfortable sharing his with her, though. Even now some of the slippery slime squeezes affectionately at one of her muscled biceps, partway fusing it into something bulkier. More of it drips over her shoulder, toward one of her breasts and her thudding heart.

Kylo’s teeth gnash in annoyance. “We can rest during the day. It’s dark, now, and we can be together without fear.”

Rey looks away. She aches to be one with him almost as much as he wants to be with her. Not to mention that he’s right, reluctant as she is to admit it: Jakku’s nights are dark and, tonight, moonless, which will provide camouflage for them. 

“We want to be together,” he coaxes.

“Fine. We can go, but we have to get some salvage.”

“We will. And we can eat.”

He’s salivating a lot, even for him, and she can feel his hunger as phantom pain knotting in her stomach. Rey insists on eating the portions that she earns, but Kylo has an appetite that can only be satisfied by flesh. She doesn't like it when he hunts, but when he doesn't get to eat he becomes moodier than usual. And more demanding.

“And we can eat,” Rey says, swallowing the sting of bile. “Come on, then.” 

She stands up from her hammock. Rey doesn't bother to get dressed in the proper sense of the word. Her nipples become tight when she opens the door and lets the cool night air in. Still, she steps out onto the sand. Her nudity is swathed in the symbiote’s temperate flesh in seconds. She can't hold in her shuddery sigh as Kylo slicks over the most tender areas of her body. As he covers her, they also grow in stature, ending up taller than any human she’s ever seen. Heavy, meaty muscle forms. It resembles a huge man’s bulk more than an exaggeration of her own lean strength. 

Next comes the part that always frightens her—surrendering a large degree of her mind and by extension control to Kylo. In a moment he’ll wrap himself around her face, a sensation that makes Rey feel smothered for a long few moments.

His teeth rest like a collar around her throat. “Ready?”

She exhales. “Yes, love.”

Two become one as Rey’s face disappears under a mask of slime and teeth and tongue and pale, empty eyes. At once, Rey’s fear at the loss of control dilutes thanks to Kylo’s overwhelming surge of affection towards her. She feels content despite being encased in a monstrous alien’s flesh and having her thoughts bleed into his. The dual sides of the Force level out.

She has learned, as if she couldn't already guess, that Kylo is most concerned animal things. An undercurrent of desire to mate is on his mind, as always. This desire and the need to sleep he has pushed back in priority thanks to his hunger. There's also a sense of freedom that he clearly enjoys. They have been stuck in the AT-AT for days on end thanks to a sandstorm. He must have woken her up the moment it stopped.

Beyond these surface-level thoughts, there’s something more complex, at once monstrous and human: a desire for power. Not just over her, but the rest of the galaxy. An amorphous mass of slime blacker than space spreading over everything and everyone. He wants to control it all. If Rey has anything to say about it, his rulership will never extend beyond this miserable desert.

Her own aspirations aren't as grand. Rey just wants her parents to come back for her. She tries not to think of how they’ll react to the parasite.

“We were feeling so lonely,” Kylo says, his voice deeper and more syrupy than ever. “How foolish.” 

Rey can’t tell if this is self-criticism or meant to be levied at her. Or at both of them.

“We’re never alone,” he purrs.

“No,” Rey says with the same voice, “we’re not.”

They take off at a run towards the starship graveyard. A trip that would usually require the use of her speeder is done with relative ease. 

A teedo is out late in the badlands with a luggabeast, going at a sluggish pace across the sand. They can see them from far off, but neither the teedo or its beast of burden notice the monster approaching them. 

Kylo pauses in the shelter of a TIE fighter’s wing and watches the easy prey, slavering. Rey almost falls into the deep pit of his hunger and instincts, but pulls herself back from the edge.

“We’re not going to kill any sentients,” she says. 

“Luggabeasts aren’t sentient,” he grouses.

She had meant the teedo, but she doesn’t bother to point that out because he knows and he’s just arguing for the sake of it. “We don’t even like luggabeast meat. It’s under all that metal and once we get to it it’s too tough, remember?”

If there had been any spectators to their conversation, it would have appeared that the creature argued with itself.

“We don't care,” Kylo says. “We’re hungry.”

His temper begins to flare, stoking Rey’s anger in turn.

“You're hungry,” she says, her lips and the tip of her tongue slipping against his tasteless, rubbery slime. “I just feel sick.” 

Rey knows she shouldn't attempt to distinguish between them, but she wants very badly to separate herself from his monstrous appetite. The slime squirms out of shape in places, unable to continue to keep their bodies tightly fused together when their thoughts are so dissonant.

Kylo rumbles a growl, then slashes the hard points of his claws into the TIE wing. He’s not satisfied with the score of marks it makes, so he slashes again and again, tearing into the sheet of durasteel as though its tissue paper.

Rey’s arms are yanked into taking part in this display, locked into bondage with him. She stops it by tearing one arm partway out of his grasp, leaving the thick, tar-black arm wilted midair like an empty snake skin. It bubbles and drips in fury. Rey’s own wrap-covered arm flails outside of the monster, scratching at his neck and one heavy pectoral. She knows it won't hurt him, not really, but he’ll be upset at the mere act of trying. Kylo’s detached arm slurps hers back into place. He crosses both of his arms over his chest.

Half of Rey’s face is freed from the inky confines of the symbiote for the conversation he must know is coming. She sucks in some fresh air and hazards a glance out of the corner of her eye at the teedo and luggabeast. They have picked up the pace since she last looked, no doubt spurred on by the sounds Kylo’s tantrum produced. 

She’s relieved despite knowing that more prey is bound to show up and she probably won’t be able to stop him next time.

**Author's Note:**

> WELP unfortunately I ended up being really disappointed by _Venom_ (2018) and it completely wrecked my inspiration for this fic. I know someone could have fun with this idea, though, so if anyone wants to they can totally adopt the story.


End file.
